This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for the positive, indexed application of labels to objects such as electronic music players and smartphones.
Labels such as those described herein can be used in connection with a wide variety of items, particularly, media such as compact discs (CDs), jewel cases, flash drives and the like, and personal electronic devices such as electronic music players, cell phones and smartphones. It is common to label such objects for identification purposes and/or decorative purposes. It is desirable to have a label for adhering to items that will apply straight and direct to the object without misalignment, wrinkles, bubbles, folds or other errors inherent in the application of adhesive-backed labels to items. Objects having curved surfaces, view screens and control elements that are not to be covered, and/or small edge areas to which the label is adhered, such as music players or smartphones, exacerbate the problem of applying a label in an aesthetically pleasing aligned position on an object.
Accordingly, a continued need exists for a new and improved means for labeling the objects in an accurate and positive fashion.